Team Fortress Drabbles
by MischiefMakingMedic
Summary: Just some short TF2 drabbles I am pulling from a 100 prompt challenge I found. Most of them will be done from The Medic and Engineer's view.


**See End of Chapter for Author's notes**

* * *

#3-Love

Furiously, a black ball point pen preformed a dance across starch white paper, its motions guided by a gloved red hand. It flicked up and down in graceful, elegant swirls, dotting the page with the author's neat cursive. Despite having only been in use for several moments, the pen had already consumed half the page in its demanding hunger to write, turning the white so the black ink cast the light from the fluorescent bulbs that hung above the man scribbling.

As quickly as the pen darted across the paper, did the utensil stop. The user set the cap back on the ball point pen, and stretched, back pressed against his wooden chair he was planted in. He closed his eyes for a second, snagging a small moment of relaxation as he yawned. He ripped his circular glasses from his face, and rubbed his chin, setting down the eyewear next to the paper.

No sooner had he grabbed his pen once more had he felt a weight upon his head. He smiled knowing exactly who and what it was. "Guten tag Dell!"

"What you up to Doc?" He didn't move his head from the doctor's. The Engineer reached at the paper, over the Medic's shoulder, scooping up the page in his gloved hand. He read it over, his eyes darting left to right invisibly under his googles, "Why are ya' up at this time doing health reports on the team Jay? It's two 'n the morning!"

The other man shrugged, "I spent ze day vith you. I got behind on work."

"There's always tomorrow Doc." Dell stated, raising his eyebrows in a scolding look, "You won't be much help to us in battle if you are up this early."

"Vell, you're up zhis early as vell." Jay smiled slyly, knowing he'd made his point.

"But only because you weren't in bed! Come on Doc! If you won't sleep, I'm dragging you to bed myself!" He removed his head from Jay's and moved to his front, where he tugged the Medic from his chair by the arm.

"Dell I have to get zhis done!"

"Tomorrow Doc."

The Medic looked into Dell's goggled eyes for what seemed like forever, before finally huffing out, "Fine! Fine, you win, mostly because I can't argue vith somevone as beautiful as you." He smiled, cupping Dell's cheek with his hand.

"Aww shucks Jay." The Engineer smiled back, mirroring the older man's actions, smile widening at Jay's own, "You spoil me."

"Vell I _do _enjoy spoiling you." The Doctor replied, smile soft and caring, as he took a step closer to the shorter man.

Dell's hand ran down Jay's back, to settle just above his hind quarters, pushing the German closer to his own body. Jay snorted a small giggle and put his head on Dell's shoulder, just cherishing the small embrace the two shared. The Texan grinned as he leaned against Jay's head thinking of how lucky he was to have ended up with this teddy bear of a man.

Jay turned to look at Dell, before he moved one of his red gloved hands to push Dell's goggles up and away from his eyes. He stared into the man's emerald eyes; savoring the look of soft love that Dell gave him. The German returned the look, before realizing that Dell's hand was back at his neck, rubbing into it. He felt his eyes droop, as the soothing pressure being applied to his neck fell into a rhythmic pattern, and he hugged Dell harder.

"Now, let's get to bed Doc. It's hard to sleep when you're so used to spooning your loved one and they ain't there."

"Alright." He sighed, more satisfied than anything, "Vhy don't ve."

Dell rolled his eyes and snatched Jay lips with his own, felling the man delicately kiss back. He grinned into the kiss and ran his hand back down the German's back.

Jay murmured an 'I love you' between the embrace. Dell rewarded him by breaking off and kissing along the soft skin of his neck, watching the Medic try and stifle a small groan, but it still narrowly escaped his lips. The Texan chuckled and removed himself from the man's neck.

Jay jumped as the Engineer's hand connected with his backside and he looked at Dell with a raised eyebrow.

"To bed." Dell demanded, slapping him again, harder this time. The German didn't protest, and almost took off running to their bedroom, leaving Dell to push his goggles back down his face and placed his hands on his hips, thumbs in his belt loops. How did he become so lucky to have such a cute, teddy bear, of a man to call his?

* * *

**Author's note:**  
**This was pulled from a 100 theme challenge. I will not do them in order because I need time to sort out what I will be doing with them, but if you'd like to request a certain one, i'll be sure to get it done as quick as possible! Here's the list! Ones that are italicized have already been completed! Hope you enjoy!**  
**1-Birth**  
**2-Enthusiasm**  
**3-_Love_  
4-Hate**  
**5-Triumph**  
**6-Feel**  
**7-Wrecked**  
**8-Soft**  
**9-Cold**  
**10-Without**  
**11-Inspiration**  
**12-You**  
**13-Confused**  
**14-Affection**  
**15-Joy**  
**16-Horror**  
**17-Acceptance**  
**18-Sympathy**  
**19-Holding**  
**20-Defeated**  
**21-Pride**  
**22-Knife**  
**23-Overwhelmed**  
**24-Depressed**  
**25-Adoration**  
**26-Worship**  
**27-Zeal**  
**28-Light**  
**29-Exhaustion**  
**30-Obsession**  
**31-Rage**  
**32-Empty**  
**33-Anger**  
**34-Fury**  
**35-Delight**  
**36-Submission**  
**37-Infatuation**  
**38-Anticipation**  
**39-Pessimistic**  
**40-Jolly**  
**41-Grasping**  
**42-Agitation **  
**43-Calm**  
**44-Astonished**  
**45-Loneliness**  
**46-Lust**  
**47-Longing**  
**48-Tender**  
**49-Hard**  
**50-Rebirth**  
**51-Amused**  
**52-Broken**  
**53-Abused**  
**54-Tranquil**  
**55-Composed**  
**56-Glad**  
**57-Stress**  
**58-Serenity**  
**59-Colourful**  
**60-coping**  
**61-Boisterous **  
**62-Placid**  
**63-Tired**  
**64-Bliss**  
**65-Neglect**  
**66-Fine**  
**67-Question**  
**68-Energetic**  
**69-Noble**  
**70-Disgust**  
**71-Lively**  
**72-Power**  
**73-Pity**  
**74-Humiliation**  
**75-Satisfied**  
**76-Thankful**  
**77-Hyper**  
**78-Goosebumps**  
**79-Worthless**  
**80-remorse**  
**81-Degraded**  
**82-revenge**  
**83-Fulfilled**  
**84-Shame**  
**85-Graceful**  
**86-Shining**  
**87-Content**  
**88-Feelings**  
**89-Pleased**  
**90-relief**  
**91-I**  
**92-Zest**  
**93-Tears**  
**94-Building**  
**95-Optomism **  
**96-Thrilled**  
**97-Dealing**  
**98-Reflect**  
**99-Embarrassment**  
**100-Death.**


End file.
